Chances
by fictionlover94
Summary: James/OC! What happens when he meets Ivy and Jessiebelle in the Unova region? Will he finally get married?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay I don't own Pokemon! Oh and some information from an upcoming episode will be used! Just to warn you! James\/ OC _**

**_What happens when james meets Ivy and Jessiebelle in the Unova region?_**

James with Jessie and were trapped, a full frontal battle with the twerps. Iris, Cilan, and Ash were winning too. As per usual.

"Now lets send them blasting off again!" said Iris feeling giddy she was in the next dragon masters meeting. That was when somebody came bursting in on there fight, the girl looked awfully familiar to them. She had her light blue hair flowing breezily around her shoulders. A white t shirt with blue and teal sleeves hung loosely and a pair of blue jeans hugged her waist.

"Ash!" she said in relief. Cilan and Iris sent Ash a look that said you know her? Cilan stared at her and Iris looked a bit upset about this. The girl surveyed the area looking for James. If you found Ash you found team rocket.

"Ivy?" asked James. No that was her flesh in blood even though her outfit had changed since they last seen each other.

He hadn't thought about his family and other friends in forever. The horrible fiance Jessebelle and his parents. Oh poor growlie having to deal with it all. Then he thought of what had changed since he saw anybody.

"James!" Then she threw herself on him, slowly James hugged back.. everybody looked at each other unsure bout what to make about this meeting. Iris and Cilan shared a look with each other and blushed. Something was going on between them. Jessie and Meowth looked confused to. She looked familiar to both of them but they couldn't play it. Ash snapped his fingers knowing who she was now.

"I remember you now, you knew James since you were kids isn't that you?" asked Ash. Jessie, Meowth, and Ash looked at each other, an raised there eyebrows. They did know her from somewhere. "So what are you doing here?" Quickly he filled in Iris and Cilan about James and his past. They reacted the same way that the others did before them.

Ivy looked torn about something, and then she looked over at James.

"James, Jessebelle is in this city looking for you," she said. Iris ducked her head to keep from giggling. That girl really wanted the money... Cilan sighed were they really going to help team rocket? Then again if James did marry he would be off of there tail for good...

That was when they all noticed something in the woods. Jesse-belle jumped out finding them after so long. AHHHHHH screamed Iris and Cilan. Both of them saw the resemblance and screamed. Oh man there was two Jessie's' running around and one was enough.

"Oh James," cried out the southern belle voice. Oh no...

"How did she find us?" asked James whispering loud enough for everybody to hear him but not for Jesse-belle to hear. How ever she probably did hear every word that he said.

Jesse-belle looked at all of them thrilled to have more witnesses at there wedding. Cilan and Iris learned that they weren't going to get out of this that fast. Ash realized what was going to happen and it was to late.

"I must thank Jenkins for slipping that tracker into Ivy's bag, much easier. Hmm now let me think James there is somebody here you might want to see."

Out from behind her came out Justine and Alexander Morgan. James's parents. With them was a man with graying hair. He had on a pressed suit and a brief case in his hand. Only one person in the group knew who that was and it was Ivy.

"Dad?"

"Now lets be reasonable why don't we go back to our summer home and talk," said Alexander who was very calm about this.

"Yes Ivy Kira McLean you will side with us in this agreement," said her dad taking control. She was pretty easy about stuff like this. Team Rocket and the trio stared at her. She didn't want to side with her dad over her friends.

"Yes, James will be safe with me," said Jessiebelle sweetly. That was where Ivy drew the line. She never liked Jessebelle and probably never will. Horrible memories at those parties of hers flood back...

"No! Why should I let her get married to James? She insulted me by calling me fat and to loose some weight. She called my meowth ugly and to replace it an eevee. She's rude and inconsiderate for example, I went to her party and I was told to bring a gift. I didn't get a hello at the door or a thank you for coming note. Then when she opened my gift she told me in front of everybody to get her another gift," said Ivy shocking everybody. "From what she's done to me in the past I might as well be the one to marry James.

Everybody looked at her shocked and stunned. The parents, the trio, team rocket, and especially James about her marrying him. Ivy herself looked shocked at those words.

"Ivy..." started her father trying to convince her otherwise.

"Dad I'm sorry but I'm on there side in this matter. I've hated Jessebelle and she's hated me since the start. I bet I was the only human at those parties that didn't like her. I know that growlie didn't like her much either."

Her father just stood there staring at his daughter. Jessebelle stood and looked coldly at her and the rest of the gang. James's parents looked at her in surprise.

"Why Ivy I believe that is the most you've spoken in the 11 years that I've known you," said James's mom. Ivy blushed and shrugged her shoulders. She got pulled out of the library most of the time by growlie at those parties. She was surprised that his parents even recognized her.

"Why don't I take it over from here?" said Jessebelle who was ready to get back at both James and Ivy for what they said about it. Controlling, nuts, and all those words she was going to get back at them. Ivy's dad and James's parents left thinking she could handle it.

Ivy's jaw dropped. Did her dad just leave her with that crazy psychopath?

Then Jessebelle began to close in on them. She had this crazed look in her eyes and something was wrong with her. Just run muttered to Ash, Cilan, and Iris Jessebelle didn't want them.

"Now Vileplume use stun spore," said Jessebelle having them all fall to the ground including the twerps. Oh no they were all done for. Ash and his friends didn't even make it out. Jessebelle's new psychic Pokemon moved there sleeping forms.

Jessie, Iris, and Ivy woke up in a room that was empty except for a couple of dresses on the wall. They looked around and Iris went to the door to try the door. On the door was a note:

_Ladies you have been invited to MY wedding. Put on these dresses and report to me ASAP! The green dress that falls to the knee and with no straps goes to miss Ivy. The white one with short sleeves and falls to mid calf goes to the 10 year old. The dark red one that is ankle length goes to the wannabee. _

_~ Jessebelle _

All of the girls looked at each other.

"I AM NOT a wannabee to her of all people," screamed Jessie. This was so unfair they had to get dressed up and go to James's wedding of all things. She didn't want to be here she wanted to be far away with Ash's pikachu.

"I'm not 10 any more, I just turned 11 last month," muttered Iris. She hated to wear dresses she preferred her normal outfit thank you very much.

"This is just great, I never wanted to be here for when it happened," said Ivy pondering her thoughts out loud.

Both Iris and Jessie looked at her. Did Ivy like James that much or was it some kind of school girl crush? Was somebody thinking of Jessie and Iris that way. Why did Cilan looked at Iris funny? Did Jessie really like James more then she thought? Why am I asking these questions?

"Should we put them on?" asked Iris feeling silly for asking.

"We'd probably get out of here faster if we did," said Jessie thinking fast. She did really want to put that red dress on. Her feminine side was coming out again, the thought of her contest days coming back to her.

Sighing they all turned there backs to each other to change. Both Iris and Ivy felt silly while putting them on. Everybody in the village said that Iris was going to be the last one to reach puberty, while Ivy over there looked 20 while being only 17. Ivy hated her body she never lost that baby-fat from adolescences and she hadn't grown any taller.

Meanwhile in a room across the hall was Cilan and Ash getting ready and James being dragged in chains to where he was supposed to stand.

"Now where does this hallway lead to?" asked Meowth coming out of the dressing room. Cilan was in his usual clothes since they were nice. Ash had changed into a suit that was sitting at the door. Automatically, as if the door knew they were dressed, opened.

They walked into the room to see a stunning wedding dress on display, the shower running in the nearest bathroom. Then they noticed: Ivy, Iris, and Jessie wandering around the room themselves. Cilan and Ash both stared at Iris for a split second and didn't even recognize her. Her hair was all nice and braided into two french braids and her white dress made her skin glow a pretty bronze color. Now that picture made him stare even more.

"Hey why don't you Ivy get married to James, instead? I mean put on the dress knock Jessebelle out and then we can get on and forget this ever happened," said Meowth. Ever since he started traveling with Iris, Cilan, and Ash he started to think of other people.

"Me?" Why don't you send out Jessie she looks exactly like Jessebelle," protested Ivy her blue eyes wide and round.

"Well I don't want to marry James besides you said you liked him," said Jessie. Ivy had to admit out of all of the kids at those parties James was the nicest.

"Yea this plan is going to work perfectly we knock Jessebelle out you put on her wedding dress and walk down the aisle in her place," said Meowth. "by the time she notices you would have already said I do."

Ivy could see tons of holes in this plan but kept her mouth shut. She could see that she wasn't the only one who thought this plan was crazy. Cilan, Ash, and Iris thought this plan was crazy just as well. Besides she was only 17, not even legal. Hey neither of them were legal!

Ivy watched in horror as Ash and Meowth knocked Jessiebelle down and tied her up so she could move no more. Ash muttered something about being in a battle he wanted to be apart of, but he had helped.

"Do you we really want James married off already?" asked Jessie complaining a bit. Meowth looked at her pissed off.

"Well do you want his parents and Jessebelle to search the country for him?" That shut Jessie up she didn't want that to happen at all. Iris unzipped the dress and helped Ivy into it. Jessiebelle not stirring at all. The frying pan Iris took to her head did a great job.

Ivy fit into her dress almost perfectly except that she was a tad bit shorter. No more then 3 inches shorter though. Not enough for nobody to tell the difference after the veil went over her head.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" she asked one last time.

"YES!" shouted Jessie. She didn't want his parents or Jessebelle to ever follow them to where ever they may be. Wait Ivy did say that she was going to let James travel with her for awhile or not? Before she could even ask Ivy was 'Jessebelle' and walking down the aisle. Meowth was whispering something to James as she walked.

James knew what was happening now. He was going to get married to Ivy to get Jessebelle from ever finding them. They had both said I Do and they were signing the marriage contract.

A pen was sitting there and Ivy signed it not really knowing what was going to happen next. James just did it and he was sure he was doing the right thing. His parents did want him married correct?

"STOP THE WEDDING!" screamed Jessebelle. She had walked out in her under garments. Then James's parents and Jessiebelle just stared. It was signed, the marriage contract was signed! Both James's parents and Jessiebelle looked sickened.

Now what? Both of them were thinking at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own pokemon you'd think that I'd be writing here if I did? I had this written and thought to post it. **

**Flash Forward 'Sweet Revenge'**

**Then **chaos broke out. Everybody started to talk and stare at James and Ivy standing there. Ivy hated being the center of attention. Jessibelle was furious and her left eye was twitching. Finally everybody quieted down when somebody stood up.

"She's not even legal until June 20 at 12:10 in the afternoon," said Ivy's dad who stood up. Jessibelle looked pleased she still had a chance to get married to James after all. The minister looked at his watch and cleared his face.

"Sir today is June 20 and it's 2:30 in the afternoon," said the official. Ivy looked over at her dad she had been 18 for 2 hours and 20 minutes. Jessibelle looked like she had been slapped across the face. This was real, she had watched Ivy Kira McLean get married to James. In her wedding dress! Then James's parents, Ivy's dad, and Jessibelle's parents all started to argue in their seats. Jessibelle was desperate to get into the conversation.

Everybody was busy staring at them rather then at James and Ivy who was still standing at the alter. Ivy looked embarrassed at this. It wasn't her idea and she swore by it. She looked over at the food getting set out for the reception if there still was one.

"Hey James," said Ivy gesturing for him to lean in. He leaned in to hear what she was saying. "Do you know what kind of pie they set out?" James shrugged until he realized what Ivy was getting at. He scanned the crowd to see if anybody was watching them. After he saw it clear he motioned for Ivy to come with him and get a pie.

Both of them grabbed a pie when the server wasn't looking. Well, they both grabbed two they were going to get some revenge this afternoon.

"Hey Jessibelle," said Ivy tapping her hand on her shoulder. Jessibelle swirled around on her heels to face the women that had ruined her life.

"This is all your fa-" Splat the pie going straight into Jessibelle's face and her open mouth. Jessibelle gasped and wiped some of the whipped cream from her face. Another tap was on her shoulder from behind her. Jessibelle furious turned to smack the next person with her whip. She turned a pie right in her face from James.

"I'll throw pie at you!" said Jessibelle trying to find one but the waiters stopped bringing food out to watch.

"Why should Jessibelle have all the fun?" asked James. He grabbed Ivy by her wrists and pulled her toward the cake. Ivy got the idea and both of them cut a piece of cake shoving it in each others mouths. Jessibelle looked on at them angrily. They were going regret doing this.


End file.
